100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Pootatuck Middle School awards and recognition
The awards and recognition Pootatuck Middle School has received can be seen proudly displayed around the school. A trophy case is at the end of the hall near Mr. Roberts's office. The awards wall has many plaques hung on it, and there is an awards cabinet filled with medals. Framed certificates are positioned near this cabinet. Academic *'Academic achievement': The Pootatuck Middle School sixth and seventh grade classes were awarded an academic achievement plaque, though it is unknown which year the awards were given to the two grades. *'Academic Merit Society': Students who get their names on this plaque are known for doing challenging work and having high GPAs. :::Recipients: Daniel Tenerelli, Cristi Rickey, James Parks, Andrew Moore, Julie Brown, Angie Meyer, James Johnson, Judi Giovanni, Alex Kaczenski, Rene Fresquez, Ryan Miller, Burton Kopelon, George Piceno, Samo Tusak, Peter Dang, Gaylene West, Derrick Hinman, Ron Diem, Fenwick Frazier, Kiki Garwood, and Veronica Daniel. *'Most Outstanding Student': Students who show outstanding behavior and school work can win this award. Alfred J. McSorely won this in 1982. :::Recipients: Alfred J. McSorely *'National Scholarship Award': Pootatuck Middle School was awarded this at an unknown time by an unknown group. The plaque reads: "In honor of your continued excellence in education, leadership and sports". *'Pootatuck Honor Students' Athletics *'Pootatuck Middle School All Star Champions Boys Soccer': The boys' soccer team was awarded a plaque crowning them all-star champions. :::Recipients: Henry Coccetti, Dustin Penrod, Patrick Duffy, David Graves, Nick Huizing, Nate Fetzer, Drew Robison, Scott Nelson, Mark Pickens, Mike Rha, Paul Lambiase, Rusty Savage, Thomas Valentin, Wayne Fielder, Matthew Banks, Andrew Moore, and George Piceno. *'Pootatuck Archers': The Pootatuck Archers are four time state champions. They received the award in 2004, 2012, 2013, and 2014. *'Pootatuck Middle School Basketball Champions Boys & Girls League': The boys and girls' basketball teams were awarded this after becoming champions. :::Recipients: Matt Burgess, Megan Chisholm, Michele Dunn, Geralyn Flood, Allison Graziano, Steven Kong, Elaine Montalvo, Ryan Miller, *'Pootatuck Ultimate Fitness Recipients plaque': In order for a student to get their name on this plaque, they must pass Coach LeBeau's test of ultimate fitness. This includes doing one hundred chin-ups, one hundred fifty pumping jacks, seventy-five cage lunges, four hours of pop and squats, completing a macro-marathon, and pinning Coach LeBeau in a match. :::Recipients: Steven Kong, Catherine Weiner, Ryan Miller, and Geralyn Flood. *'Swim Team' Competitive *'Student Decathlon': A plaque can be seen showing that an unknown group of students was awarded group champions in level 1 at a student decathlon match. Miscellaneous *'Pootatuck Bears Perfect Attendance': Students who maintain perfect attendance can get their names on this plaque. :::Recipients: Ryan Miller, Alec Plasker, Heather Imerman, Catherine Weiner, Steven Kong, Holly Schorz, Rusty Mahmood, Meg Schave, Michele Dunn, Julian Petrillo, Elaine Montalvo, Steve Burgess, Fenwick Frazier, Geralyn Flood, Dale Vance, Che Hurley, Jessica Rabbiner, Deborah Raymond, Alexandra Kaczenski, and Nancie Kopelow. *'Pootatuck Historical Society Presidents': Mr. Bored is an overseer or advisor for the Historical Society. There are many requirements of the presidency, one being appointing all representatives through the committee. :::Recipients: Madeleine Johnson, Zizi Raymond, Charmion Raymond, Keith Wagner, Ted Moser, Steve Burgess, Devon Raymond, Donna Cohen, and James Thomas. *'National Shiny Plaque Society': This award was created solely for celebrating the talents of students that went unnoticed. Many names are added frequently. :::Recipients: Crispo Powers, Aubrey Garcia, Paul Schmolitor, Martha St. Reynolds, Enzo Froman, Benji Froman, Ben Affleck, Eleanor Roosevelt, and CJ Martin. Trophy case The awards seen in the trophy case are currently unknown. Many of them appear to be related to sports. Trivia *Many of the names seen on plaques are names of people who work on 100 Things: Gallery AJM 1.PNG Archery champs.PNG Boys soccer champions.PNG Academic merit society.PNG Academic merit society 2.PNG Historical society.PNG Perfect attendance.PNG Mad scientist 29.PNG Category:Pootatuck Middle School